


The Little Things | Chanyeol x Male Reader

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boy x boy, Cafe AU, EXO Imagine, EXO Scenario, EXO x Male Reader, EXO x Reader, Fluff, M/M, boyfriend au, chanyeol imagine - Freeform, chanyeol scenario, chanyeol x male reader, chanyeol x reader, kpop imagine - Freeform, kpop scenario, kpop x male reader, kpop x reader, male x male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: General Information:Description: Just four little things that [your name] loves andappreciates about Park Chanyeol.Warning(s): None.





	The Little Things | Chanyeol x Male Reader

**01.** His Smile | ❝ _You, my dear,_

[your name] had never thought that something so simple could capture his heart. No one had been able to make their way past the 'friend-zone,' as most called it, with him. He was a male that shrugged off any type of romantic attraction anyone felt for him. It wasn't that he was an asshole, he just wanted to give his heart to the right person. That person just so happened to be Park Chanyeol.

 

 

The first time [your name] had seen that beautiful smile was on a Saturday morning. He had volunteered to take over his friend's shift as she was on a short vacation and was currently unable to work.

 

 

Work for the day had been rather slow. People came and went, college students, women, and men dressed for their jobs, a small group of elderly women, and the like. Regardless, the day was quite peaceful for the young male.

 

 

As he was plating a blueberry muffin for a mother and her daughter, the coffee shop's bell rang. He looked up for a short moment, wanting to take in his newest customers. At that moment, his gaze met with one owned by a fluffy-haired brunet. His face grew hot and his cheeks reddened at the smile that settled on the brunet's lips. The way the male's lips curved upwards, his bottom lip jutting out the tiniest bit, caused [your name]'s heartbeat to quicken rapidly. His palms grew sweaty as the smiles image replayed in his mind over and over again. A small smile adorned his reddened cheeks as he handed the plated muffin to the young girl.

 

 

"Well, that's a pretty sight to see." The barista glanced to his left, his gaze meeting with the one owned by the male that could turn him to mush. His eyes widened ever so slightly and he stood up straight, cheeks nearly on fire. The compliment made him quite flustered, but the speaker, now that was a different story. He had not been able to gaze at the brunet as in-depth as he was able to now. The male's hair sat atop his head in a messy manner, a lazy smile was plastered on his lips, and his eyes shined with a hint of interest.

 

 

"When you're done checking me out," The brunet had said in an amused manner. "How about a coffee?"

 

 

 

**02.** His Voice | ❝ _Have captured my heart,_

[your name] yawned, a palm placed under his cheek as he gazed lazily forward. He was not a fan of his mathematics teacher, nor her lectures. The work was simple and easy to grasp, yet his classmates made everything twice as complicated as it was initially. The teacher rambled on about how to solve the equation to a short, red-headed girl. She seemed to understand the work well enough to loudly declare what needed to be done and when, so her reasoning behind asking how to solve the equation was unknown to the male.

 

 

His gaze shifted from his teacher to the brunet that sat beside him. He would often find himself staring at the other male. He knew how absurd he must appear, but looking at his lover was not something that was very uncommon. Many other students would glance over at their significant other rather frequently, so [your name] found no issue in doing so.

 

 

"You're staring again," Chanyeol murmured to his boyfriend. The [brunet, blond] only shrugged his shoulders halfheartedly in response. He folded his arms across his desk and lay his head upon them. "I can't help but stare at someone so pretty," He whispered, voice softening whilst doing so.

 

 

The brunet's cheeks burned red at his lover's blunt statement. After a week of being together, their roles had switched dramatically. Chanyeol was no longer the flirty one and [your name] was no longer the shy one. The more they got comfortable around each other, the more they were able to open up about how they truly were. The brunet dropped his usual flirty act and adopted a shyer, softer self. His boyfriend, on the other hand, became more open about his flirty personality.

 

 

"Shut up and do your work." Chanyeol motioned to the mathematics book that sat beside his boyfriend's elbow. He turned to his own booklet and scanned the text for the next problem.

 

 

"Can you just speak to me for a while? I can complete my work later. I just want to hear your voice for a little bit." The honesty behind the [brunet, blond]'s words surprised both of them for a moment. He had never sounded more vulnerable than he did at that moment. His eyes were closed as he had made his request and his hair was slightly fluffed up from the number of times his fingers had raked through it. Alongside his appearance, his voice sounded so tired and so soft.

 

 

The remaining twenty minutes of class was filled with sweet nothings escaping the brunet's lips.

 

 

 

**03.**  His Eyes | ❝ _So do me a favor,_

Chanyeol has beautiful eyes.

 

 

Such thoughts were not new to [your name], as he had known of their beauty for quite some time now. Their beauty grew tenfold whenever the brunet would smile or laugh. The way they crinkled at the sides and sparkled with joy was enough to take anyone's breath away.

 

 

God, how he did enjoy making the brunet laugh. Just the simplest joke could cause those eyes to crinkle, light shimmering off of them as the male laughed. A fluttering feeling would appear in the [brunet, blond]'s stomach as he gazed at the other's eyes, his cheeks slowly becoming a rosy red. Such feelings only motivated him, even more, to bring joy to the brunet.

 

 

 

**04.**  His Hair | ❝ _And keep it._

[skin tone] fingers raked through soft brown tufts of hair. A low sigh escaped [your name]'s lips as his fingertips gently grazed the brunet's scalp. There was something rather calming about the intimate exchange. Whenever he felt just the slightest bit upset, he would pull his lover into his chest and comb his fingers through his hair. The closeness of his lover and the male's soft locks put his mind at ease. The [brunet, blond] had been in need of such intimacy as his day had not been all that great so far.

 

 

His troubles had first begun with his alarm. The damn thing hadn't gone off at its usual time, opting to stay silent and ignore its usual schedule altogether. This had caused [your name] to wake up an hour late for work with no such time to eat breakfast.

 

 

Upon arriving at work, his stomach was empty and his mind was sluggish. He had messed up numerous orders, tripped over his shoes at least three times, and spilled coffee down the front of his shirt. Much to his displeasure, his troubles did not stop there.

 

 

After leaving work for the day, he decided to walk through the park and clear his head. He decided to stray from the sidewalk and made his way over to a bench that overlooked the rest of the park. It helped him calm his nerves for a good few minutes.

 

 

Those minutes had been quickly interrupted by a frisbee colliding with the back of his head. A young boy had shyly run up to retrieve the object, with which [your name] had given back straightaway. No longer enjoying the feeling of the park, the male retreated from the bench and decided to return home.

 

 

On his way back to the sidewalk, however, the male stepped in a fresh pile of dog waste. What bothered him the most about the whole ordeal was that the shoes he was wearing were new. Chanyeol had surprised the [brunet, blond] with the [shoe color] shoes just a few days ago. [your name]'s previous pair had gotten so run down to the point that a small hole had appeared on the left side.

 

 

Chanyeol could tell that his lover had had a very troubling day just by the [brunet, blond]'s appearance alone. His normally neat [hair color] hair was sticking up every which way, the bags under his eyes were darker than they had been previously, and he did not smile when he greeted his lover.

 

 

"I love you," [your name] mumbled, lips being gently pressed against the brunet's forehead. He had never uttered something truer than those three words. He knew for certain that nothing he could say in the future could compare to the truth either.


End file.
